


Dinner Distraction

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [24]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Cockwarming, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Softness, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Barnes, Vaginal Sex, is it cockwarming even if the cock isn't natural idk but here we are, trans!wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Carter just meant to get Wilde and Barnes for dinner, but they keep doing these things that are very distracting and it's not very fair to him. How is he supposed to resist them, when Wilde is already seated so nicely on Barnes' strap-on?
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Dinner Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - Kinktober - Double Penetration in One Hole

It's not fair. 

That's the sentence replaying itself in Carter's head. It's really not. He just meant to get Wilde and Barnes for dinner. Zolf will kill him if they're late, so this really isn't fair. It's also not his fault if they will be late. They are the ones doing these things and he can’t resist them. And okay so maybe it helps Wilde relax, sitting in Barnes lap while he works on boring papers, large dildo shoved up his pretty cunt, but it's not fair to Carter. How is he supposed to not get distracted and lose all thoughts of dinner the second he enters Wilde's office?

He can't even see all of it, the desk still in the way, but with Barnes sitting in the office chair and Wilde in his lap it's clear what they're doing. Wilde looks up from the stack of papers he is hunched over, arches an elegant eyebrow at Carter and his mouth goes even drier. Barnes moves his head enough from where he had rested it on Wilde’s shoulder to blink sleepily at him. "Did you want something?" And by the gods he does, mainly to fuck Wilde senseless. 

Baring that he'd settle for them not doing that right before dinner.

He wets his lips. "Dinner," he manages to get out. Barnes mutters something and presses a kiss against Wilde's shoulder. 

"Guess we have to get up then."

"Don't." It's not an order that slips out of Carter's mouth, but the exact opposite - a plea, almost a whine. Fuck them, like literally fuck them if they let him. Wilde puts his pen away, then hisses when Barnes rolls his hips, eyes fixed on Carter as he bites his lower lip to keep a moan from slipping out and that is all the answer Carter needs. 

He pushes the desk back, thanking the gods it's made to be light and not one of the massive immovable things his father used to own, gets a good glimpse at both their naked lower parts, before greedily kissing Wilde, his fingers already searching for the wet heat of his cunt. Wilde groans into the kiss and kisses back hard. Carter can't wait until he's so fucked out his mouth goes slack under Carter's lips too. 

His fingers trace around the soft wet folds of Wilde’s cunt, stretched wide around Barnes strap, and Wilde whimpers into his mouth softly in a way that makes Carter want to get drunk on the sound alone. Still he withdraws for a moment, long enough to share a kiss with Barnes, until they both focus their full attention back to Wilde; Barnes mouthing at his shoulder and throat, Carter kissing him deeply. 

Wilde is burying his hands in Carter’s hair in a way that Carter can’t tell if he wants to keep him close or push him away and Carter whimpers at the sensation, teasingly pushing the tip of one finger alongside Barnes’ cock inside Wilde, stretching him just that bit more. 

Finally Wilde pulls him back. “Gods’ sake, Howard,” he groans out and it sends Carter right to his knees. He feels frantic and drunk on them and he wants more. When his mouth closes around Wilde’s clit, he can feel him jump and Barnes curse, doing his best to keep Wilde from slipping down. 

Barnes finally gets his hands under Wilde’s legs, shifts him up and holds him open making it easier for Carter to suck on his clit, tease it with his tongue, drink as much of Wilde in as he can. The noises Wilde makes mixed with Barnes gasps and groans are music to his ears and he can tell that Barnes is dripping wet too. Unlike Wilde he doesn’t like to be touched there, occasionally letting them eat him out, when he is in the mood for it, more content with fucking either of them or going down on them. But knowing that he is wet too, that Carter managed that too, makes his head spin even more and pride bloom in his chest.

He could make Wilde come like that, stuck on that pretty dildo Barnes has, Carter’s mouth around his clit. He would too, if Wilde lets him, but Wilde seems like he has other plans. He pulls Carter back by his hair again, Carter’s lips glistening with his slick and chin wet from his own saliva. Carter blinks up at him and _begs_.

“Please, just please, let me-” but Wilde shushes him.

Wilde reaches down with his free hand and slips two fingers into himself, easy as you please and Carter nearly comes into his own trousers.

Barnes chokes. “Did he- did you just-” He buries his face in Wilde’s shoulder and lets out a hysterical sob. “You fucking cunt,” he swears and if Barnes is at that stage of swearing he’s as far gone as Carter is, if not more so.

Wilde just grins down at Carter, slides his fingers slowly out before sliding them back in. “That’s the plan, James, good on you for catching up.” And how Wilde can still joke is beyond Carter but damn if he doesn’t want to undo him enough to be unable to form coherent words.

“Please,” Carter repeats himself.

Wilde smoothes his hair out and Carter nearly sobs with want. It doesn’t take more than the lightest pressure of Wilde’s fingertips against his skull to propel Carter upwards and sloppily and greedily kiss Wilde. His hands shake as he tries to pull down his trousers and he only manages because Wilde is helping him out.

“Come on, come on,” Wilde urges him on.

“I’m about to,” Carter groans and kisses Wilde again. Barnes groans as well, but more in annoyance than being turned on. Wilde doesn’t have any of those compulsions and guides Carter’s cock against his wet folds.

When he slides inside of him, Wilde’s mouth slips away from his, moans muffling against Carter’s collarbone and when he finally seats himself fully in Wilde it’s with Barnes’ lips against his.

Wilde is so damn tight, stuffed full with the both of them and Carter can feel the ridges of Barnes’ strap press against his cock and nearly loses it. But not yet, not before Wilde has come. He needs to turn his head away from Barnes’ kisses to take a few shuddering breaths. “You’re doing so well,” Barnes whispers reassuringly. 

“Making me feel so good,” Wilde slurs against his collarbone, gently biting it through Carter’s shirt. “Come on,” he repeats again and Carter nods, turns his head back to kiss Barnes again, hard and fast, before pressing a gentler kiss against Wilde’s hair. 

He feels Barnes shift his hips and has to hold on to Wilde’s shoulders, Wilde moans unashamedly against him, his hands pawing at Carter’s hips. “Let’s ruin him,” Barnes says matter of factly and Carter isn’t sure if he addresses him or Wilde with that, because he feels plenty ruined already. But he starts moving his own hips, fucking Wilde in earnest. Barnes urges him on, still holding Wilde’s legs open, and Carter needs to kiss Wilde again, to keep himself from coming, seeks out his mouth and drinks in the filthy moans spilling out of it.

“Come on, Oscar, come for us,” Barnes mutters.

And finally Wilde’s mouth goes slack under Carter’s, his moans turning into whimpers and Carter can feel him clench around his cock, muscles spasming as he comes undone. Carter fucks him through it, while Barnes whispers sweet reassurances into Wilde’s ear and filthy compliments.

Carter pulls his mouth away, unwillingly, but he needs to ask. “Can I? Gods, please, Oscar-” Wilde keens, pulls his head back and mutters an affirmation between open mouthed kisses. Carter groans, fucks into him a few more times, fast and erratic and comes inside Wilde.

He hears Barnes inhale sharply and curse them again. “Fuck, you two.” Carter laughs helplessly.

They're so late for dinner, but he can't mind in the least.


End file.
